


Yes Ma'am

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, SMMUUTTTT, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, WinterShock - Freeform, Yum, crygasm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a little excited to get home and eager to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Smmmuuuuuuuutttt. Total, total smut. Cheers :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com)

His mobile phone vibrated in the tac belt pocket. He fished it out, unlocking the screen. 

_You still want what we talked about the other night?_

It was from Darcy. He replied immediately and to the point. 

_'Yes.'_

The phone buzzed a moment later. 

_Bet you've been thinking about it all day._

' _You have no idea_.' He texted back.

There was a moment when he and Steve had been hunkered down behind the rubble of what used to be a building, waiting to sweep up a few rogue HYDRA agents. During the long stakeout he had admittedly let his mind wander a little and when it was time to move out he urged Steve to go on ahead of him, shrugging him off with the excuse of a cramp. He wasn't sure Steve was convinced. If it was him in his shoes he wouldn't have been either, his face was usually a mask but the feel of the silk hold-ups clinging to his thighs and the soft satin caressing his semi-hard junk was just too much to ignore.

Steve glanced across the cockpit as Bucky fiddled with the phone. “That Darcy checkin' up on you?” 

“Mm.” Bucky grunted. Now that the mission was over and they were on their way back he only had his mind on one thing, and that was what Darcy had waiting for him at the base. He shifted in his seat as the silicone plug in his ass nudged against a particularly sensitive spot making him flinch and swallow hard.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I don't wanna know.”

When they finally landed Bucky barrelled into the compound with such purpose and determination on his face that anyone in his way jumped to the side of the corridor in fear. If only they knew. When he reached Darcy's rooms he stopped outside, taking a moment to adjust himself and his demeanour to one that was admittedly a meagre attempt at hiding the desperate want and need he was really feeling. Although he didn't have to, he knocked first, the metal fingers of his left hand curled around the door handle and he stepped inside the room, locking the door behind him. 

“Well don't just stand there James.” Came a soft voice from the unlit corner of the room. 

“Yes ma'am.” He replied, slightly cowed. He unclipped the utility belt and began unbuckling the heavy black leather tactical vest placing them both carefully on the chair to the side. He peeled off each item of clothing one by one, his black under armour and white vest were next. As he bent over his hair fell into his face and the thong of the underwear pinched slightly as he loosened the straps on his boots and then slid them under the chair along with his socks. All that was left were his pants and he inexplicably found his fingers fumbling with the buttons, his breathing becoming shallower with the building anticipation as he finally worked them down his thick thighs and stepped out of them. Once they too were folded onto the chair he stood up straight, unable to help himself briefly brushing against sheer silk covering his legs as he did, his cock thick and barely contained in the black satin he wore. 

“Good boy. Now, on your knees, and come here.” Darcy commanded.

“Thank you ma'am.” Bucky whimpered as he sunk down to the floor and slowly made his way to his mistress. Darcy watched from the shadows as his muscular shoulders rolled like a big cat's as he crawled on all fours for her, she could hear his breath hitching as the plug and thong rubbed against him. His steely blue eyes were fixed on the floor in front of him, his hands placed on the floor in between his legs as he sat at her feet waiting for her orders. She reached out to caress the sharp angle of his jaw, her smile unseen as he nuzzled into her touch.

“My beautiful boy, you look so good, you're doing so well.” 

“Yes ma'am, thank you.” Bucky purred. When Darcy cupped his chin and tipped his head up Bucky's eyes slowly tracked up her long legs. He thought it wasn't possible for him to get any harder until the moment he first saw the black rubber straps tightly circling the tops of her bare thighs. His mouth dropped open and he found himself licking his lips when his gaze met the sizeable black strap-on jutting proudly from her pelvis. She smiled down at him, his lips inches from the tip of her prosthetic cock. A cock he was desperate to be fucked with. 

“Open up, good boy.” Darcy coaxed him on to her, his tongue darted out the wet the tip before he pulled the head between his lips, and then began sucking, licking and nibbling along the shaft as Darcy continued to praise him. His own cock was straining, wetting his delicate underwear with precum as he worked his mouth on Darcy's as if it were real. Bucky looked up at his mistress through his dark lashes as he took her length to the back of his throat without gagging. 

“Mmm, yeah just like that, you wanna use your hands baby?”

Bucky pulled his lips back over her tip and nodded. The rough pads of his fingers skimmed up the inside of her right leg but he never stopped working with his mouth. He brushed across the taut rubber which gave him the shudder of a thrill before gently pressing into the slick wetness of her pussy. Darcy purred out a soft moan as his two middle digits gently slipped against her a few times and then pushed inside, curling and massaging to start the spark of the fire that was going to end up consuming her. He circled his thumb over her clit for the first time making her shiver against him.

“ _Fuck..._ “ Darcy cursed, and she kept on cursing as Bucky started to pump his fingers in and out of her a little faster, his head bobbing back and forth as he fellated the dildo. He switched hands, the cool slide of his titanium plates distracting her while he stopped his oral performance to lick her arousal from his fingers. 

“No!” She scolded, pushing him away from her. “Did I say you could do that? Did I tell you to taste me?”  
Bucky cowered and looked away but there was a glint in his eyes. “No ma'am. Please ma'am, please don't punish me!” He mewled and whimpered as if he was afraid of retribution but Darcy knew well it was exactly what he wanted, and she was going to give it to him.

“Take your cock out.” 

Bucky reached down obediently, sliding the front of the satin thong down slightly and his heavy, flushed cock sprang free. 

“Touch yourself for me, stroke it nice and hard, and when you feel like you're gonna come, tell me.” 

Bucky whined as he grasped and tugged the foreskin around his erection, twisting his wrist a little as he rubbed over the head, his thumb catching on the frenulum just the way he liked. Darcy still stood above him, but she had slicked up her hand with lube and was mirroring his movements on the strap-on, moaning wantonly while her gaze burned into him. A low growl rumbled in his throat as her actions made him fuck his fist harder and faster, the plug in his ass making him feel full and putting pressure on his prostate when he tilted his hips. The soft chink of the dogs tags around his neck as he moved was the only sound. His breathing picked up and he grit his teeth as that familiar feeling began to build at the base of his spine. He could feel his balls pulling up as the soft edge before the fall started to slip over him as he fucked his hand.

“Please ma'am, m'close...” he panted out. He was gasping as Darcy whipped her hand out and batted his away, she circled her thumb and forefinger around the base of his throbbing cock and squeezed hard. Bucky writhed on the floor, his knees spread wide and hands flung back behind to support himself, he groaned pathetically as he was denied his pleasure. Darcy remained tight lipped with her hand around him until he calmed, as much as he could with the desperate need to come. After a few minutes she let go and ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him as he winced, cock looking even redder and angrier than before. 

Darcy stroked his stocking-covered thighs and kissed him on the forehead.

“Again.”

“Please, no.” Was what he said. _Fuck yes_ was what he was thought. He absolutely _loved_ Darcy being in control, that fact that he'd do anything for her gave him so much pleasure. 

After the sixth time she denied him his release he was almost starting to regret it. His entire body glistened with a sheen of sweat. Darcy leaned into him and licked at his neck as he whined, moaned and cursed, every muscle in him shaking. 

“Come on now, you're doing so well sweetheart.” She stood up and walked into the bedroom, beckoning him to follow her, which he did, on all fours again. 

She patted the mattress. “Up.” 

Bucky slinked up onto the bed and sat back on his heels facing her. Darcy cupped his chin again and stroked as she leant in to kiss him for the first time that day on the lips. Her tongue danced over his and she could feel a smile spreading on his mouth, she couldn't help snickering when it was halted abruptly by him gasping as she reached between his legs and pulled the plug out of him without warning. 

_”Fuck!”_ The intense feeling of pleasure combined with suddenly being empty resulted in an exasperated huff of breath. 

Darcy smacked him lightly on one ass cheek. “Language sweetheart!” she joked before pulling him up on his knees for another kiss, a proper one this time. Bucky tensed at first and then felt the exact moment when she let her command go, letting him take control just a little. Darcy melted into him as his tongue ran against hers, their bodies pulled closer to each other and her cock slipped teasingly between his legs resting under his balls, while his rubbed against her soft stomach, marking her with his arousal. Their kisses became more heated and increasingly messy and uncontrolled as Darcy found herself allowing Bucky's warm hands to roam over her body and his hips ride up against hers. Darcy had the fingers of one hand buried in his hair gripping it tightly, the other hand squeezing his ass. As she smoothed over one cheek he keened when her fingertips brushed near his hole.

“Okay baby, I've got you.” She whispered, yanking down his ruined thong and pulling away for a second to squeeze some lube on her hand. He shuddered, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she easily slipped two cool fingers inside him. 

“You want to be fucked baby? Want my cock in you?” She teased, pumping in and out of him slowly.

“Yes, please, please ...fuck I need it, yes!” 

Darcy pulled her fingers out then, loosening off the harness straps she turned to the top of the dresser behind her, picking up the curved silicone laying there. She secured it behind the front of the harness and slowly slid it inside her with a pleasured sigh. Bucky's eyes were glazed over with lust as he watched her re-tighten the straps and slink back to him, pushing him down to lay back at the edge of the bed. She nudged his legs wide apart with her knee and stood between them as he gazed up at her, breathing heavily. He'd been waiting all day for this, needing to be fucked so badly he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Darcy took a generous amount of lube from the bottle and slicked up the dildo, wiping the rest on his neglected cock drawing a high moan from him. 

She took the prosthetic in hand, sliding the tip of the head gently against his hole, the ring of muscle fluttering as she slowly pushed her hips forward and pressed inside. Bucky closed his eyes as he took her, feeling the head pop inside the rim and fill him up. The cock was bigger than the plug from before and he squeezed tight around it biting his bottom lip in anticipation of being fucked by his girl. She kept on praising him and it was making his dick twitch.

“Baby that's good, good boy...” She finally bottomed out and her hips were pressed flush against his ass, the ridged front of the double ended attachment rubbing against her clit in just the right way. She leaned over him, and he opened his eyes. Her full breasts were brushing against his chest and abs, and her belly dragged over his cock every time she thrust into him. 

“Ahhh Darcy, fuck!” He groaned, fisting the sheets in his hands as Darcy leaned back and fucked him harder. “You feel so, so fuckin' good...” He murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as she stroked his thighs. Darcy rolled her hips deep into him drawing a figure-8 and purring at the delicious friction it was also giving her. 

“You look so fucking hot taking me like this baby, gonna give you what you need for being so good.”

A few times she slowed down and pulled almost all the way out until just the head was nestled inside him, before thrusting back in hard making Bucky cry out in such a beautiful wrecked way. Darcy moved her hips faster, the tightening at her core growing with the rub of every thrust and every desperate _auh!_ that Bucky made bringing her to the brink. They were both getting close to the point of no return, ready to snap and let go when she closed her fist around Bucky's swollen slick purple cock.

“You ready baby? Gonna come for me?” 

Bucky swallowed hard, she braced her hand by his side as she snapped her hips into him, his eyes burning right into hers. She had him under full control and he gave himself over entirely to it. 

She managed to hike his left leg up, hugging her arm around it so she could reach the sweet spot that instantly had him open-mouthed and gasping, pressing his hips up into her hand, her question answered by him hoarsely screaming her name as he finally came hard, clawing and tearing at the sheets. Darcy kept fucking him through the waves upon waves of rolling pleasure that were crashing down on them both, her own orgasm wrenching deep moans from her throat as she watched milky white stripes cover his chest and belly. 

After a few moments she slowly, carefully pulled out, Bucky was completely wrecked. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed with dampness gathered at the corners, lungs fighting for air, and limbs lying prone with his fingers twitching. Beautiful.

“Shit..” He gasped between breaths. “F-f-fuck... oh jesus, Darce... doll...” 

Darcy wiggled out of the harness on her wobbly legs and crawled on top of her tired boy, not a care in the world that she was laying in his mess. He pulled her close kissing her tenderly as they both got their breath back.

“What happened to 'ma'am'? I liked that.” Darcy asked with faux indignence as she smiled down at him. 

A devilish smirk appeared on his lips and he slid his hand down her sweaty back to cup her ass. “Mm I liked it too.” 

Darcy ruffled his hair and kissed him long and slow. The night was still young...


End file.
